A Song for You
by evayesiu12
Summary: "Yak magnae! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU PSP MU KUSITA!" / "Ne, anyeong. Member baru super junior, member ke 13, Kyuhyun imnida?" / "YAK! KYUNIE IREONA! PABBO IREONA! Jangan mengulang kejadian yang sama, jebbal!" / "YAK! Kau membuatnya hampir jatuh!" / "...biar saja aku mati kelaparan" /
**A Song For You**

Malam yang semakin larut, di sebuah dorm lantai 11 tempat beberapa namja berani mengeluh dan mengumpat karena lelah akibat aktifitas yang mereka lakukan seharian tanpa putus. Walaupun _Super Show_ 6 sudah berakhir, namun bukan berarti aktifitas mereka juga berakhir. Saat ini terlihat seorang namja dengan wajah lesu baru saja membuka pintu dorm. Kedua tangannya terlihat tak henti meremas satu sama lain. _Recording_ acara Mamma Mia hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ditambah dengan aksi gila kedua namja ahli _material art_ yang ia temui selama 2 kali _recording_ di acara itu, membuat seluruh tulangnya terasa patah. Apa memang seperti itu rasanya menjadi MC baru sebuah _reality show_? Mengorbankan tubuhnya demi menjawab tantangan dua namja si pengampu _material art_. Rela dipelantingkan, bahkan rela tercekik oleh seorang namja berbadan kekar.

"Kim Kyu, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun menoleh mencari sumber suara. Terlihat si Cinderella –Heechul- yang memandangnya dengan mata sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya hyungnya yang cantik itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ne, hyung" jawab kyuhyun yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di ruang tengah dorm.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat. Besok pagi kita harus menghadiri acara Kangin hyung. Ku dengar perjalanan yang kita tempuh akan cukup jauh. Ahh..rasanya aku ingin di dorm saja dengan Heebum" Ucap Heechul kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sedikit dan memandang aneh tingkah salah satu hyung cantiknya itu. Tidak berubah. Dingin, namun perhatian. Terutama pada Heebum, kucing kesayangan Heechul.

"Aigo, kenapa semakin sakit saja? Aish..awas kau Hyung, akan ku balas jika aku sudah menguasai _material art_ dari Sungmin hyung" Gumam kyuhyun sembari memijat pergelangan tangan kanannya sambil terus mengumpat.

.

Keesokan paginnya, member Super Junior dikejutkan dengan teriakkan Ryeowok yang cukup melengking. Ya, mereka semua kesiangan. Bahkan Leeteuk, sang _leader_ yang biasanya membangunkan member paling awal juga terlihat kesiangan.

"Cepat kalian persiapakan diri, dan bawa barang secukupnya. Palli! Mandi dengan cepat, atau cukup cuci muka kalian. Jangan membuang waktu, kita sudah terlambat. Sebentar lagi _Manager_ Hyung segera datang". Leeteuk berteriak dan memerintah apapun itu yang bisa dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Mendadak mata Leeteuk tak sengaja menangkap sesosok tubuh yang masih asik terpejam di atas sofa. Dengan baju yang tidak diganti dan masih ada ransel di sampingnya.

"Aigo! Kyuhyunie. Ireona saeng. Cepat bangun dan siapkan dirimu. Kita harus segera berangkat"

Satu kali. Leeteuk mencoba sabar dengan magnaenya itu.

"Kyunie! Kyuhyun ah!"

Dua kali.

"Yak magnae! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU PSP MU KUSITA?!"

Leeteuk langsung menghela nafas lega ketika melihat kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya saat Leeteuk menyebut tentang PSP – yang merupakan istri tercinta kyuhyun sehidup semati, begitu KATANYA.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh PSP ku, hyung. Aku sudah cukup menderita tidak menyetuhnya sama sekali kemarin!"

Mata merah Kyuhyun karena bangun tidur sampai membelalak sempurna saat tangan Leeteuk mencoba mengambil PSP putih yang berada di atas meja. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil PSP kesayangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aigo! Cepatlah mandi kalau tidak ingin PSP mu ku sita dan ku berikan pada Choco" Ancam Leeteuk.

"Sejak kapan _angel without wings_ sepertimu berani mengancam magnae tampan sepertiku?" Bela kyuhyun.

"Sejak kau tidak sadar kalau _manager_ hyung sudah berada di belakangmu"

Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih merenung, berusaha mencerna katlimat _leader_ nya itu sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah mengerti, baru kyuhyun berani menghadap belakang. Dilihatnya _manager_ hyung yang sudah bekacak pinggang di belakangnya. Sementara kyuhyun langsung menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari menundukkan setengah badannya dengan canggung.

"Kaburrr!"

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

Setelah 3 jam menempuh perjalanan menuju lokasi _reality show_ , beberapa member segera turun dan meregangkan seluruh ototnya. Duduk selama 3 jam di perjalanan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan tentunya.

"Donghae ah, berhenti memijati tangan Kyuhyunie. Sekarang ganti aku", sahut si _dancing machine_ Eunhyuk yang terlihat cemburu karena perhatian Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menurut. Melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih memijat tangan Eunhyuk. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, dia juga tidak meminta Donghae memijat tangannya tadi. _Fishy_ hyungnya yang polos itu memang perhatian. Tanpa disuruh pun Donghae akan dengan cepat peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Terutama dengan _mood_ Kyuhyun hari ini yang benar-benar tidak beres.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana?" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis sang magnae.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah sebentar sembari menunggu. Hyung akan memanggilmu jika semuanya sudah siap" Leeteuk tersenyum menghadapi magnaenya yang masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bisakah hyung menjawab panggilan Eomma dan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja?" serunya sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya.

"Dari semalam Eomma terus saja menelfon. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Apalagi Ahra noona, tidak bisakah dia memikirkan suaminya saja. Aku pusing mendengarkan ketidak percayaan mereka"

Leeteuk tersenyum maklum mendengar celotehan dongsaeng terkecilnya. Tanpa ragu, dia menerima ponsel Kyuhyun dan mengangkat panggilan yang sedari tadi dibiarkan.

"Yeoboseo, eommoni"

"….."

"Ah, iya. Dia hanya kelelahan Eommoni. Kami akan menjaganya disini"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya mendengar sahutan Leeteuk, sedikit mengeluarkan mata bulatnya pada hyung tertuanya. Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya menyuruhnya mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang baik-baik saja?

"Tidak akan ada yang memelintir tangan dan menjatuhkannya lagi disini, Eommoni. Tenang saja, uri dongsaeng akan baik-baik saja"

Tak tahan dengan aduan Leeteuk yang semakin menjadi, Kyuhyun langsung merampas ponselnya dan merengut sebal.

"Eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Ne, Eomma jika terjadi apa-apa denganku Leeteuk hyung yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menjamin keselamatanku. Jika dia tidak bisa, bunuh saja dia"

*klik*

Leeteuk langsung begidik ngeri saat melihat seringaian milik evilkyu. Namun disisi lain dia sangat senang melihat dongsaengnya merengut seperti itu. Pipi gembulnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Omo! Uri dongsaeng lucu sekali" Shindong yang baru saja menghampiri kedua membernya –Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun- bersama dengan member lain langsung mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ milik Kyuhyun, membuat bibir kyuhyun semakin mengerucut.

"Matamu merah, badanmu sedikit hangat. Apa kau sakit Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin, hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun sedikit panik saat menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, karena tadi aku tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Terutama kamu Kyu. Tapi aku sudah membawa beberapa biscuit untuk kita, dan obat" Ryeowook mulai sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa biscuit di tasnya, yang disambut dengan wajah bahagia Shindong dan juga Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Wookie, aku tidak sakit jadi tidak usah memberi obat apapun padaku. Ugh…appo" Ringis Kyuhyun yang menyadari sebuah botol air mengenai kepalanya. Pasti Kim Heechul yang melakukannya, siapa lagi yang setega itu dengan Kyuhyun selain Cinderella mempesona itu.

"Panggil Wokkie dengan sebutan Hyung. Bagaimanpun dia lahir di tahun yang berbeda denganmu. Atau kau akan merasakan lemparan sepatuku, Kim Kyu"

"Tidak mau! Dan apa hyung mau membuatku pingsan dan sesak nafas dengan melempar sepatu baumu itu" Kyuhyun pasrah saja saat Heechul menghampirinnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu Kim Kyu, ayo ku bantu kau kedalam. Sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai" Bukannya marah, Heechul malah membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, Cinderella itu sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan mengalah, Heeechul mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kali ini magnaenya itu memang benar-benar sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku seperti ini, Hyung" Lirih namja pucat itu sembari melirik beberapa fans yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyu, ini biscuit untukmu, isilah perutmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau tumbang dan minum obatmu". Sungmin mengangsurkan sebungkus biscuit dan sebotol obat yang disambut gelengan keras si Magnae keras kepala.

"Aku tidak akan tumbang semudah itu Hyung. Dan tolong, aku benar-benar sehat. Siapa yang sakit? Badanku sedikit hangat karena udaranya memang sedikit panas dan aku tidak lapar. Jadi sudah cukup mengkhawatirkanku. Kajja, kita masuk".

Para hyung hanya memandang satu sama lain, saling mengankat bahu. Bukankah cuaca begitu dingin? Mereka memilih diam dan menurut, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, terlebih dengan si evil magnae yang keras kepala itu.

.

Tempat yang super junior kunjungi sekarang ini adalah tempat dimana semua rumah masih berbentuk tradisional. Bahkan member yang menjadi _guess_ di acara ini terpaksa duduk lesehan di lantai beralaskan bantal. Shindhong yang memang tidak bisa duduk dibawah terlalu lama dikarenakan berat badannya lebih memilih duduk di kursi bersama dengan Sungmin, Heechul dan Ryeowook. Sementara Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk lebih memilik duduk dibawah.

Acara _A Song for You_ kebetulan dibawakan oleh Kangin _Super Junior,_ Amber f(x) dan Sungjae BTOP. Ketiga MC itu langsung mempersilahkan member Super Junior untuk memperkenalkan nama dan julukan masing-masing setelah sebelumnya bercakap-cakap terlebih dahulu.

"Ini adalah salah satu malaikat di member kami". Ujar kangin menunjuk Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari Ryeowook-ssi".

"Anyeong, super junior…MAGNAE, Ryeowook imnida" Beberapa member terkejut melihat bagaimana Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri. Heechul dan Leeteuk bahkan langsung melirik kearah Kyuhyun duduk, mengingat Kyuhyun merupakan MAGNAE sesungguhnya di grup mereka. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bersikap santai, tak peduli dengan Ryowook dan yang lain.

"Anyeong, si gendut bertalenta dong dong dong, Shindong imnida"

"Anyeonghaseo, Super Junior Cinderella, Kim Heechul imnida"

"Cinderella? Wae?" Sungjae menanggapi.

"ID game ku adalah Cinderella. Itu berlaku dari dulu, dan sampai saat ini banyak orang mengenalku dengan Super Junior Cinderella" Heechul menanggapi dengan tawa. Diimbuhi oleh alasan member lain yang mengakui kecantikan Heechul sebagai seorang namja.

"Anyeonghaseo, _prince Agyeo_. Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Aigoo, cutemin..cutemin" member yang lain ikut membenarkan.

"Anyeonghaseo, Super Junior _leader_ , _angel without wing_ Leeteuk imnida"

"Co?" Donghae sedikit tidak fokus dengan perkenalan member yang ternyata sudah sampai dirinnya, terlihat dia sedikit kebingungan menanyakan kepada beberapa member dan MC, 'apakah sekarang waktunya?'

"Baiklah. Pria dari Mokpo, Lee Donghae imnida".

"Dia selalu mengatakan itu" Leeteuk tertawa mengingat Donghae selalu menyebutkan tempat asalnya saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyuhyunie, perkenalkan dirimu" kangin selaku salah satu MC mulai mempersilahkan kyuhyun.

"Ne, anyeong. Member baru super junior, member ke 13, Kyuhyun imnida?" Semua member tak terkecuali Ryeowook yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah maknae melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka sadar, Kyuhyun masih sangat berharap bahwa dia adalah member ke 13, sama seperti ketika dia bergabung dengan Super Junior untuk pertama kalinya. Namun setelah keluarnya Hangeng dan Kibum, dia terpaksa menempati posisi ke 11. Dan hingga kini tetap saja magnae keras kepala itu tidak ingin beranjak dari angka 13 yang menurut orang lain adalah angka sial. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri menganggap angka 13 adalah angka keberuntungan. Dimana dia merasa sangat dilindungi di angka itu, dia merasa sangat beruntung dan begitu mensyukuri bahwa ada 12 hyung yang begitu menjaganya.

"Ya Kyuhyun-si, kenapa kau terus menunduk dan berkata seperti itu?" Kangin mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana. Sebenarnya suasana seperti ini sudah berlangsung semenjak _Super Show_ 6 diadakan, saat memperkenalkan diri Kyuhyun selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai member ke 13.

"Karena aku adalah member baru diantara semua hyungdeul, aku belum terlalu terkenal di mata fans. Jadi aku berusaha untuk terlihat semenyedihkan mungkin" Jelasnya, sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"lalu, apa ada alasan lain yang ingin kau sampaikan selain itu?" kali ini Shindong yang menimpali.

"Sedikit aneh ketika menjadi member baru, tapi semua hyungdeul terus membimbingku. Terimakasih"

"Anak yang baik" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk setelah melontarkan pujian yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu? Berapa lama kau akan berubah seperti ini?" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Donghae sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin 6 bulan" semua member tertawa, bagaimana evil magnae akan bersikap baik selama 6 bulan? Sangat mustahil rasanya jika magnae evil tidak berulah.

"Ryeowook-ssi juga menyetujuinya?" Kyuhyun malah menunjuk Ryeowook dan disambut dengan senyum samar.

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut hingga games dan video-video dari fans bermunculan. Ke 9 member Super Junior minus Siwon dan Yesung kembali saling diam ketika melihat Video fans dari Peru yang membuat spanduk besar dengan nama lengkap ke-13 member. Atmosfir langsung berubah sedikit dingin dan canggung. Walaupun masih ada yang tersenyum, namun beberapa member terlihat menunduk, berusaha meredam rindunya kepada member yang tidak hadir, terlebih Hangeng dan Kibum yang sudah keluar.

.

"Aigoo..rasanya aku ingin segera tidur di dorm hingga besok pagi".

"Ternyata duduk selama itu sangat melelahkan" Shindong mengelus-elus kakinya yang sedikit kram. Beberapa member lain saling bersautan mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Mian, aku tidak tau kalau mereka tidak menyediakan kursi lengkap untuk kalian", Kangin sedari tadi hanya diam ikut menyahut, tepatnya merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana Hyung". Donghae menjawab begitu polos sembari memijat tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang mulai tertidur. Kangin terkejut menyadari Magnae yang begitu dilindunginya terlihat pucat, tidak seperti tadi saat _show_.

"Kyuhyunie sedikit kurang sehat semanjak di perjalanan menuju ke acara tadi Kangin-ah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah", Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan.

"Ah..aku baru menyadari kenapa dia banyak diam dan menunduk tadi" Kangin beringsut mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aigo, Hyung! Kenapa panas sekali?" Suara Kangin yang panik berhasil membangunkan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tertidur.

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk ikut memeriksa kening Kyuhyun.

"Omo! Tadi dia sudah terlihat lebih baik, bagaimana ini?" Panik Leeteuk.

"Hyung tangannya sangat panas dan merah, apa ini akibat dari ulah Hyung itu?" Mereka sangat ingat ketika dua minggu berturut-turut Kyuhyun selalu menjadi bahan percobaan 2 artis pengampu _material art_ di acara Mamma Mia.

"Mungkin itu salah satunya. Kenapa mereka tidak berfikir terlebih dalu siapa yang akan mereka jadikan bahan percobaan aishhh.." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kangin. Member berbadan gempal itu sangat mudah tersulut emosi, terlebih jika menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hyung, walaupun kondisi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik dibanding beberapa tahun lalu, tapi dia tetaplah Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan tidak tau batasnya" Tambah Donghae yang masih dengan sabar memijat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

"Kau jangan berisik, Hae. Uri dongsaeng akan sangat marah kalau kau terus membahas kondisinya"

"Aku kan hanya bicara yang sebenarnya Hyukie..appo"

"Jika suaramu semakin tinggi satu _note_ saja, ku pastikan pukulan Kangin Hyung akan merontokkan gigimu" ancam Heechul. Donghae meringis tanpa dosa saat menoleh kearah Kangin yang sedari tadi hanya diam meredam emosi.

"Hyung.."

Semua member menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar lirih. Benar saja, Kyuhyun sudah terbangun, walaupun dengan mata yang masih setengah menutup.

"Ne kyunie. Gwaenchana?" Donghae merapatkan duduknya.

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang"

Leeteuk tersenyum, tangannya dengan sabar membelai surai coklat milih Kyuhyun.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, bersabarlah 1 jam lagi kita sampai di dorm. Kau tidurlah, Hyung dan yang lain akan menjagamu, ne?"

Kyuhyun tak berniat lagi membuka matanya, melihat ke 8 Hyungnya khawatir membuat dirinya semakin merasa tidak berguna, dan selalu merepotkan.

"Nae Eomma, aku ingin pulang" ujarnya semakin merajuk.

"Bukankah Eommanim dan Aeboji sedang berada di Taiwan? Kita kembali saja ke dorm, ada hyungdeul yang akan selalu menjagamu bergantian" tambah Leeteuk masih dengan sabar menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun yang memang keras kepala.

"Aku ingin Siwon hyung" para member hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar permintaan dongsaengnya.

"Hyung sudah menanyakan jadwal kosongnya tadi. Besok dia baru bisa berkunjung ke dorm", Sungmin menjawab. Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdiam, pasrah jika memang semua permintaannya tidak dapat terpenuhi. Tapi apakah tidak boleh jika kali ini saja dia bersikap egois agar permintaanya dikabulkan?

"Sudahlah Kyunie, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, kau cukup beristirahat saja dan ketika kau sudah sehat nanti kau bisa mengunjungi Eommanim dan Aeboji, kau juga bisa mengunjungi Yesungie di camp dan ikut melihat shooting Siwonie" Shindong berbicara dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat semenyenangkan mungkin, seperti tengah membujuk anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"wah pasti sangat seru bisa melihat Siwon hyung shooting, aku juga ingin ikut. Bolehkah Hyung?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"tentu saja aku akan segera menceraikanmu jika kau berani menjauh dariku 2 meter saja" ujar Eunyuk tajam hingga membuat Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Ya, Hyukie kau tega sekali padaku eoh?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang tega padaku"

"Eh? Kau yang tega"

"Tentu saja kau ikan!"

"Kau jelek!

"KAU!"

"Appo!" Eunhae couple meringis kesakitan saat dengan sengaja Heechul memukul kepala mereka dengan kedua tanganya. Tanpa Eunhae sadari member lainnya sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam, kecuali Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang masih memenjamkan matanya seolah tak peduli apapun dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Jangan ribut atau ku buat Choco dan ikan nemo mati saat sampai dorm nanti" Ancam Heechul sembari memperlihatkan _death glare_ nya.

Duo Eunhae hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali meringis, membayangkan binatang peliharaan kesayangan mereka yang tengah terancam, mereka memilih diam pada posisinya.

.

"Hyung aku sedang ingin memasak, jadi kalian bersihkan diri dulu lalu berkumpulah di ruang makan nanti" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Wookie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah berhasil mengantar Kyuhyun sampai kamar Kyumin couple.

"Tentu tidak Hyung, untuk urusan masak aku tidak akan pernah lelah" Ujarnya bersemangat.

"Jika begitu hyung akan membantumu!" Leeteuk ikut bersemangat.

"Jjeongmal?"

"Ne, kajja kita mulai memasak"

Satu jam setelah Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berkutat di dalam dapur, akhirnya beberapa jenis makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Semua member juga sudah berkumpul, kecuali Siwon, Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"jja, kita makan. Wookie juga sudah memasakkan bubur untuk Kyuhyunie, setelah selesai makan Hyung akan mengantarkan ke kamarnya" jelas Leeteuk sebelum member lain mengeluarkan protesnya karena melupakan Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit.

"Biar nanti aku saja yang mengantarnya, Hyung. Kau pasti lelah", Sungmin tersenyum begitu lembut membuat Leeteuk tak bisa menolak, karena tubuhnya juga sudah meronta ingin diistirahatkan.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan, hanya terdengar sentuhan sumpit dengan mangkuk saja yang mendominasi.

*Cklek*

*BRAK*

Terdengar bunyi kasar seseorang yang membuka pintu, semua member yang sedang makan sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungmin yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamarnya segera berlari, hanya satu hal yang ada dalam fikirannya. Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin membelalak saat di dapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri menunduk di depan washtafel. Terlihat beberapa kali cairan bening keluar dari mulutnya, Sungmin segera bergerak mengurut tengkuk doangsaengnya dan mengelus punggungnya, berharap hal tersebut bisa sedikit membantu. Beberapa member yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi ikut cemas, namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat ukuran kamar mandi yang sempit.

"Gwaenchana, Saeng? Keluarkanlah" Sungmin masih dengan sabar mengurut tengkuk Kyuhyun, walaupun tangannya semakin bergetar melihat Kyuhyun yang belum berhenti juga dari aksi muntahnya.

"Hyukie, cepat panggil uisa!" Perintah Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat respon dari Eunhyuk.

"Shie..ro" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"KYUNIE!" Kangin yang memang berbadan gempal langsung sigap meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya menuju kamar Kyumin. Saat sudah menidurkan Kyuhyun dengan benar, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat dongsaengnya juga nafas yang terdengar berat.

"Hyung sepertinya penyakit Kyunie kambuh, bagaimana ini Hyung? Tangannya sangat dingin" Kangin yang kalut hanya bisa meracau di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tangannya tak henti meremas tangan dingin milik dongsaengnya yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"Hyung jebal, apa yang terjadi?" Ryeowook yang sudah menangis hanya mampu tertuduk sambil memeluk lututnya, begitu pun dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun berbaring, perlahan digengggamnya tangan pucat itu. Dia sangat ingat, kejadian ini pernah ia alami, saat ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sama dinginnya dengan suhu tubuhnya sekarang. Bahkan dulu Kyuhyun meracau memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas dosanya dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya. Saat itu, saat kecelakaan tahun 2007.

"YAK! KYUNIE IREONA! PABBO IREONA! Jangan mengulang kejadian yang sama, jebbal!" Eunhyuk menangis sejadi-jadinya, Ia benar-benar takut kejadian yang dulu hampir merenggut nyawa Dongsaengnya akan terulang lagi.

Member lain yang mengerti alasan kekhawatiran Eunhyuk ikut menangis. Terakhir mereka melihat kondisi Dongsaengnya seperti ini adalah saat menjelang operasi besar pasca kecelakaan akan dilakukan. Kyuhyun koma selama 4 hari dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya setelah tebangun dari koma untuk beberapa waktu, bahkan tekanan darahnya sempat menurun.

"A..aku akan menunggu uisa di..depan" Heechul langsung beranjak, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Walaupun ia terkenal kejam terhadap Dongsaeng evilnya, namun dialah yang dulu selalu menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit setelah Kyuhyun sadar koma. Kali ini dia harus lebih kuat.

"Uisa..untung kau sudah datang", tanpa mengindahkan etika, Heechul segera menarik tangan Uisa memasuki kamar Kyumin, beberapa member memberi jalan untuk Uisa.

"Sebaiknya kalian tunggu diluar. Dan aku membutuhkan setidaknya 2 orang untuk berjaga disini".

"Kangin-ah, Hyukie kalian berjaga disini, kami akan menunggu di ruang tengah", Leeteuk memutuskan. Sebenarnya Shindong lah yang seharusnya berada disana bersama Kangin. Namun melihat Eunyuk yang tidak kunjung melepaskan tangah Kyuhyun dan tak berhenti berdoa membuatnya mengambil keputusan agar Eunhyuk tetap berada disana.

"HYUNG, apa yang terjadi?" Siwon yang baru saja datang dengan nafas terengah-engah segera menyembulkan pertanyaan kepada siapapun yang mau menjawab. Namun nihil, member yang berada di ruang tengah hanya diam, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Jebal Hyung katakan apa yang terjadi" pintanya.

"Kyunie..dia, ah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Shindong merutuki dirinnya yang bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang Wonnie, uisa sudah datang. Kita tunggu saja penjelasan dari uisa setelah ini, Ne?" Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri sangat kesusahan menenangkan perasaanya yang begitu panik.

"AKHHH!"

Semua member yang berada di ruang tengah menutup mata mereka, ada yang bahkan menutup telinga dan ada juga yang menatap kearah pintu kamar Kyumin yang tertutup rapat. Mereka sangat tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya.

.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak dan berteriak ketika Uisa melakukan insersi jarum suntik berukuran besar yang dimasukkan melalui dada untuk mengeluarkan udara pada rongga pleura, sekaligus memasangkan selang untuk mengalirkan udara. Dan benar saja, setelah sekian lama tidak kambuh paru-paru Kyuhyun mengalami pengempisan kembali, akibat udara yang menumpuk di rongga pleura dan harus dilakukan tindakan insersi saat itu juga. Prinsip dasar dekompresi jarum adalah untuk memasukkan kateter ke dalam rongga pleura, sehingga menyediakan jalur bagi udara untuk keluar dan mengurangi tekanan yang terus bertambah yaitu dengan memasukkan selang melalui suntikan besar yang dilakukan Uisa tadi.

Kangin yang juga bertugas menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak saat tindakan itu dilakukan hanya mampu meringis dan menahan tangisnya. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Magnae?_ Itulah yang ada dalam fikirannya sekarang.

"Kyunie, Hyung disini, Jebbal, pegang saja tangan hyung jika kau merasa sakit, Ne?" Bisik Eunhyuk di telihat kanan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk membiarkan jemari tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tangan kirinya terus menekan lengan atas Kyuhyun dalam posisi miring agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

Eunhyuk meringis beberapa kali saat remasan tangan Kyuhyun hampir mematahkan tulang jemarinya yang kurus. Namja itu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Sesakit itu kah yang dirasakan magnaenya sekarang ini?

Namun pada akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Kangin hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan Uisa fokus dengan tindakan-tindakan yang menurut mereka aneh demi kesalaman magnae mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya, mereka berdua berusaha mati-matian menahan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin membuat hati mereka berdesir, khawatir.

"Kenapa lama sekali" Heechul yang tidak sabar terus meracau sedari tadi. Sementara Siwon tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk kesembuhan sang Magnae.

"Uisa!" Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri wajah lelah Uisa yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya juga Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Uri Dongsaeng?"

Uisa hanya mengulum senyum maklum. Tidak hanya hari ini namja paruh baya itu melihat kekhawatiran idol grup di depannya. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali, walaupun ini terlihat yang paling parah.

"Kyuhyun-shi, dia hanya kelelahan. Imun tubuhnya yang lemah mudah sekali mengakibatkan bakteri masuk dan menyebabkannya jatuh sakit. Tubuhnya mengalami shock saat demamnya begitu tinggi dengan asupan nutrisi yang kurang, saya rasa dia meninggalkan jadwal makannya dari kemarin" Uisa itu terlihat menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu ukuran paru-parunya kembali seperti semula, Emosi yang tertahan, stress dan ahh.. Kangin-shi bilang Kyuhyun-shi baru saja menjadi bahan uji coba untuk _material art_. Kemungkinan itu adalah salah satu penyebab penyakitnya kambuh kembali. Ukuran paru-parunya tidak stabil sehingga saya perlu melakukan tindakan untuk penyedotan udara tadi. Untuk sekarang tinggal pemulihan saja"

Semua member bernafas lega saat mendengar penjelasan terakhir Uisa.

"Ada beberapa obat yang harus ditebus, mengingat Kyuhyun-shi sudah jarang menemui saya untuk mengecek kesehatannya dan juga meminta obat pada ganhosa di rumah sakit kami, pasti persediannya sudah menipis atau mungkin sudah habis. Jadi tolong perhatikan baik-baik agar dia selalu menjaga kondisinya dan mengkonsumsi obatnya secara teratur" Nasehat Uisa lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak salah saeorang member yang ia kenal dengan panggilan Jungsoo.

"Jaga Magnae mu baik-baik Jung Soo-shi, arra?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lantas mengangguk, "arraseo, Uisa-nim. Gomawo telah menyelamatkan dongsaeng kami" Ujarnya tulus.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, Jung Soo-shi. Hmm,,baikalah saya harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit, jika sesuatu terjadi lagi pada Dongsaengmu yang keras kepala itu, segera hubungi aku" Canda namja paruh baya itu yang disambut oleh tawa para member Super Junior.

"Mari saya antar, Uisa-nim", Sungmin beranjak mempersilahkan Uisa untuk diantarkan hingga depan.

.

Malam ini dorm Super Junior telihat sedikit ramai, terlebih setelah kedatangan Yesung yang mendadak meminta izin dari kewajibannya saat mendengar kabar bahwa Evil Magnae sedang sakit. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kedatangan Kibum, member Super Junior yang sudah lama vakum.

"Terimakasih Hyung sudah mengabariku. Jika tidak, aku akan menyesal dan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika tadi aku sudah memasuki pesawat untuk ke Taiwan. Aku sangat mencemaskannya.."

"Mianhe Kibumie, aku tidak tau jika kau ada jadwal untuk ke Taiwan. Mian sudah membuatmu membatalkan jadwal dan harus membayar ganti rugi", Ucap Donghae menyesal.

"Tak apa Hyung. Aku rela membayar berapapun denda asalkan aku bisa ada disaat Kyuhyunie sedang sakit" Kibum tersenyum hangat.

"Kau sungguh dongsaeng ku yang sangat ajaib", Shindong memeluk Kibum yang hanya ditanggapi oleh ringisan namja dingin tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Hyukie, dia benar-benar tak mau beranjak satu centi pun dari Kyuhyun", Ujar Kangin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah mengecheck perkembangan Dongsaengnya.

"Dia pasti sangat khawatir", bahkan Donghae yang biasanya protes jika pasangannya berdekatan dengan member lain kini membuatnya tak jadi masalah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"Demamnya mulai turun, nafasnya masih sedikit berat namun lebih baik dari sebelumnya" jelasnya sembari mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian semua istirahat saja. Kibumie, kau tidur dengan Hyung saja, banyak yang ingin Hyung bicarakan. Dan kalian, kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing"

"Ne Hyung". Jawab mereka kompak.

.

Malam semakin larut. Sekitar pukul 02.00 dini hari, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak saat didapatinnya masker oksigen yang menutupi hidungnya. Cepat-cepat dia melepas alat itu, dan sialnya tangan kirinya yang seharusnya bebas harus ditancapi jarum infuse yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau kapan jarum itu menusuk tangan kirinya. Satu lagi, tangan kanannya yang basah sulit digerakkan, dan ternyata ada Enhyuk yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya begitu erat.

"Eoh? Eunhyuk Hyung?" Gumamnya dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Apa aku membuat Hyungdeul repot lagi?" lirihnya merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Hyungdeul" Mata itu kembali terutup karena kelelahan. Dan ia kembali dalam mimpinya.

.

Senin pagi, dorm lantai 11 yang dihuni oleh Super Junior sudah terlihat ramai. Ada beberapa yang menonton TV, memasak, dan melakukan latihan ringan.

"Wokkie, apa kau belum selesai masak?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar KyuMin.

"Sebentar lagi, Hyung?"

"Hyukie, apa magnae sudah bangun?" Tanya Leeteuk yang terlihat berdiskusi dengan Kibum.

"BUMMIE!" Eunhyuk langsung melompat duduk disebelah Kibum dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Bogoshipoyo, Bummie"

"Nado..Hyung"

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan hangatnya pada Kibum.

"Semalam Hyung. Bagaimana Kyunie, apa dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Kibum menyambung pertanyaan Leeteuk yang tadi tidak dijawab oleh Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya tengah malam tadi dia sudah sadar karena aku lihat masker oksigennya sudah terlepas. Aishh, bahkan aku harus memasangnya lagi saat tadi sekitar jam 3 melihat nafasnya kembali berat"

"Aigoo anak itu tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dia butuhkan ckckck" Decak Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Nanti aku akan membawakan ganhosa untuk khusus merawatnya selama dia sakit, agar dia tidak berani macam-macam" Seru Siwon gemas.

"Aku tidak yakin anak itu akan menurut, kalau kau benar melakukannya aku sangat yakin 100% dia akan kabur dan memilih menginap di dorm DBSK", Kibum tersenyum tenang, dia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Walaupun jarang sekali bertemu dan berkomunikasi, namun otak jeniusnya tak pernah salah tentang analisisnya, terutama jika menyangkut dongsaeng satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Bum..Hyung, Yesung Hyung"

Semua member kompak menoleh kepalannya masing-masing ke sumber suara. Terlihat laki-laki berkulit pucat berdiri di tengah lorong di depan kamarnya dengan masih menggunakan piyama berwarna _baby blue_. Laki-laki itu tengah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya merayap menyusuri tembok dan apapun disekitar yang bisa digapainya. Wajahnya sesekali meringis menahan sesak sekaligus nyeri di dadanya yang belum hilang.

"ya..ya..YAK, MAGNAE SETAN!" Heechul yang lebih dulu sadar segera berlari menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba limbung. Jika telat sedikit saja bisa dipastikan tubuh pucat itu sudah mencium lantai.

"Kyuhyunie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon ikut membantu Heechul memapah Kyuhyun.

"Aku haus"

Semua member kecuali Kyuhyun menghela nafas, magnae satu itu selalu seperti itu, keras kepala dan tidak tau batas kemampuanya.

"Kau bisa memanggil kami jika haus. Kenapa harus keluar dan berjalan seperti zombie begitu?" Ujar Swon setelah memastikan Kyuhyun duduk dengan benar.

"YAK! Kau melepas infusmu eoh?!" Heechul yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun masih setia dengan nada tingginya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis.

"Hyung panggilkan uisa!" Siwon ikut panik begitu menyadari ada sesuatu berwarna merah yang merembes di tangan kiri sang magnae.

"Shiero..gwaenchana" potong Kyuhyun cepat, kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus berterima kasih kepada kami karena tidak membawamu dan mengurungmu di rumah sakit. Sekarang menurutlah pada hyungmu. Jja, wokkie cepat hubungi uisa", ucap Kangin tegas, kali ini mereka tidak boleh kalah dengan sifat keras kepala magnae itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, tubuhnya memang belum bisa banyak memberontak apalagi untuk melawan ke 11 hyungnya yang begitu _over protective_ bila sudah berhubungan dengan kesehatannya. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa diam saja, karena hal yang paling dia benci selain rumah sakit adalah dokter dan juga obat.

Kyuhyun berbalik, melepas dengan pelan kedua tangan hyungnya yang tadi tengah memapahnya. Percuma untuk saat ini melawan, dia takkan pernah menang.

"Kyunnie, kau mau kemana? Tidakkah kau rindu hyung?" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara bass milik Yesung. Salah satu hyungnya yang sudah berjanji tidak akan memarahinya walau apapun yang dilakukannya. Hal itu berlaku saat Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan hingga sekarang, bahkan seterusnya.

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Sungguh ia begitu rindu dengan kedua Hyungnya, Yesung dan Kibum. Namun hyungdeulnya yang lain sudah benar-benar merusak moodnya sehingga harus mengesampingkan rasa rindunya yang telah membuncah.

GREP

"Hyung disini. Hyung akan menemanimu ketika uisa datang nanti, arrachi?" Masih dengan nada yang sama saat dulu Yesung mengunggah audio di akun _cyworld_ nya. Hal itu membuat dada Kyuhyun semakin sesak.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali Hyung sudah harus ke Taiwan, jadi bisakah hari ini kita bercerita banyak. Dan…bisakah hyung selalu melihatmu sehat Kyunnie" Kali ini giliran Kibum yang mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, walaupun tak memeluk seperti Yesung, dengan hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sudah membuat hati magnae itu bergetar.

"Hyung begitu takut saat semalam tanganmu begitu dingin dan tubuhmu tak bergerak sama sekali. Kau membuat hyung mengingat kecelakaan mengerikan malam itu..hiks.." Eunhyuk yang cengeng bahkan sudah menangis sembari mengatakan suatu hal yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

"Semalam begitu menakutkan..hiks" Donghae sudah memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk yang semakin bergetar, tangisnya sudah pecah dan tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

Suasana mendadak hening. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, otaknya sulit mencerna kata-kata yang terus bermunculan dari masing hyungdeulnya.

"Mianhae.."

Yesung semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Magnaenya yang satu ini tidak pernah menangis, bahkan ketika dia berangkat wamil. Walaupun semua member tahu setelah itu dia tidak berbicara seharian, mereka sangat tau bahwa magnaenya selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Hyungdeul", lirihnya masih dengan posisi membelakangi para Hyung.

"Aku hanya haus, dan ingin mengambil air", ujarnya lagi membuat beberapa member menghela nafas.

"Bukannya Hyung sudah meletakkan air di meja sebelah tempat tidurmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah herannya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan mengernyit. _Gelas kosong_? Pikirnya.

"Eoh..mianhae Hyung, tadi pagi aku meminumnya", Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bersalah, dan jangan lupakan _gummy smile_ nya yang khas. Semua member memutar bola matanya kesal, Kangin bahkan sudah meluncurkan pukulannya tepat di kepala Eunhyuk.

"YAK! Aku tidak menyiapkan minuman itu untukmu Hyukie!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Sebab Eunhyuk lah Kyuhyun jadi keluar kamar dan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman kecil timbul diantara mereka.

"Mian.." Ujar Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya Wokkie kau ambilkan minum dan buatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan kau Hyukkie, bukakan pintu?" Perintah Leeteuk begitu mendengar suara bel pintu dorm lantai 11 berbunyi. Eunhyuk yang masih dengan wajah tertunduk mulai melangkah menuju pintu dan membukannya.

"KYUNNIE!"

"HYUNG!"

"HYUNGNIM!"

Dorm lantai 11 Super Junior mendadak gaduh dengan teriakkan ketiga orang tamu yang ntah dalam rangka apa tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam dorm tanpa memperdulikan member Super Junior lain. Yang menjadi tujuan mereka bertiga kali ini hanyalah ketua kelompoknya yang mereka dengar tengah sakit.

"Ya..ya..berhenti disana"

Ketiga orang itu berhenti tepat 1 meter di depan Kyuhyun, sebelum ketiga orang di depannya menubruknya dan menanyakan hal yang macam-macam. Changmin DBSK, Minho SHINEE, dan Jonghyun CNBlue. Ketiga anggota Kyuline itu merengut sebal begitu tidak mendapatkan respon yang seperti mereka harapkan sebelumnya. Bahkan Siwon sudah memasang tubuhnya di depan Kyuhyun agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Sementara Yesung dan Kibum hanya memandang ketiganya datar.

"Chagi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yesung Hyung? Berani kau berselingkuh dari kami?" laki-laki berpawakkan tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik itu protes begitu melihat sahabat yang paling disayangi dan dijaganya tengah dipeluk dengan erat oleh salah satu sumbaenya di Super Junior yang memiliki aura mistis.

"Changmin Hyung pabbo!" celetuk Minho yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ milik Changmin.

"Yesung Hyung kau membuatnya sesak", kali ini Jonghyun yang protes.

"Eoh..?" Yesung segera melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, refleks Kibum segera menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih limbung karena dilepas tiba-tiba.

"YAK! Kau membuatnya hampir jatuh!", Changmin berteriak lagi. Member Super Junior lain yang tidak ingin telinga mereka bermasalah segera menutup telinga dan berniat untuk tidak melepasnya sampai magnae DBSK itu keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu, Chwang", ujar Kyuhyun tegas, yang sedetik kemudian berhasil membuat Changmin menutup mulutnya rapat dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gwaenchana? Apa nafasmu masih sesak?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Ani, sebentar lagi akan sembuh", jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum tipis 'TAK PERCAYA'. Kyuhyun hanya meringis menanggapinya.

"Jja, Changmin cepat bawa Kyuhyun duduk memakan sarapannya dan juga meminum obatnya", seru Ryewook yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

Semua member kembali menggelengkan kepala jengah saat tiba-tiba Minho dan juga Jonghyun berebut semangkuk bubur beserta sendok untuk sarapan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berebut untuk menyuapi Hyungnya. Sampai keduanya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bermain batu, gunting, kertas agar tidak terjadi pertikaian yang dapat menghancurkan dorm Super Junior.

"YAY, sudah ku bilang dari awal bahwa akulah yang menyuapi Hyungnim", Jonghyun berujar senang. Sementara Minho merengut kesal karena kalah.

"Baiklah Hyungnim, jja buka mulutmu..aaa".

"Aku bukan anak kecil Jonghyun-ah", tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Sekarang buka mulutmu!".

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dan hanya menerima suapan Jonghyun pasrah. Ntah kenapa Magnae anggota Kyuline satu itu mendadak menyeramkan. Semua member tertawa senang melihat magnaenya akhirnya kalah ditangan anak kecil.

"Sudah Jonghie, kau mau membuatku muntah?" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jonghyun karena sedari tadi laki-laki itu terus mengansurkan sesendok penuh bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu hanya sedikit Hyung" protes Minho yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan, Changmin ikut mengangguk menyetujui.

"YAK! Perutku tidak seperti perut kalian! Pabbo!" Bukannya marah, anggota Kyuline yang mendapat cercaan pedas dari Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

"Tapi kami tidak segendut dirimu", sambar Changmin sambil tertawa begitu keras.

"Iya Hyung, tubuh kami justru terlihat lebih sehat", tambah Minho yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja, setelahnya Kyuhyun menatap tajam ketiganya dan memperlihatkan _evil smirk_ nya yang khas. Ketiga member Kyuline yang masih tertawa hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa lebih keras lagi. Mereka pasti akan menang. Apa yang bisa dilakukan _leader_ Kyuline yang sedang sakit ini? Berdiri saja butuh bantuan.

"SIWON HYUNG, KANGIN HYUNG! Aku ingin diperbolehkan olahraga dan pergi ke tempat Gym bersama kalian hingga tubuhku bagus. Aku tidak menerima bantahan!", Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada agyeo dan tegas yang dibuat-buat. Sorot mata yang sangat disukai Siwon itu mengerjap begitu lucu, membuat Siwon dan juga Kangin hanya mampu menjawab dengan senyum paksa. Lantas kedua Hyungnya itu menatap tajam kearah ketiga anggota Kyuline yang sedari Kyuhyun berteriak tadi menundukkan kepala ketakutan. Siwon dan Kangin menatap begitu tajam seolah mengintimidasi, _apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun, bocah?_.

"Istirahatlah dulu, saeng. Suatu saat jika tubuhmu sudah benar-benar sehat Hyung akan mengajakmu berolahraga", Siwon tersenyum begitu tenang.

"Tidak mau. Mereka bertiga menghina tubuhku", adu Kyuhyun yang masih tidak terima. Ketiga member Kyuline hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Mereka dapat melihat senyum evil sahabatnya itu yang terlihat begitu menyeramkam. Bibir pucat yang tertanggal diwajahnya justru membuat nyali ketiganya semakin menciut.

"Tapi hyun-ah.."

"Jebbal Hyung. Kalian selalu menyuruhkan makan ini itu tanpa memperbolehkanku olahraga. Jika tubuhku semakin gemuk aku akan dihina, dan aku sungguh tidak nyaman Hyung. Jika memang tidak boleh maka aku tidak akan makan lagi, biar saja aku mati kelaparan". Ujarnya sembari berdiri menopang tubuhnya pada bahu Changmin yang masih duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Semua Hyungdeul termasuk Kyuline menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Semudah itu laki-laki pucat itu mengeluarkan kata 'mati'. Walau sesungguhnya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan berat tubuhnya yang semakin naik. Hal itu tak terlepas dengan perbuatan Hyungdeulnya dan juga kebiasaan Kyuline yang selalu menjejalinya dengan banyak makanan tanpa harus pilih-pilih.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Kyu!" Heechul mulai emosi dengan perkataan magnaenya yang tidak-tidak. Ryewook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mudah menangis bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata. Mereka begitu menyadari kehidupan magnaenya yang selalu dijaga ketat oleh semua member. Termasuk dalam urusan makan dan istirahat. Mereka selalu melewatkan waktu olahraga Kyuhyun dengan alasan takut jika Kyuhyun kelelahan.

"Hyungdeul egois. Kalian selalu menata pola makan kalian, menjaga tubuh kalian agar terlihat bagus. Dan aku?", Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, ntah kenapa nafasnya kembali sesak.

"Kalian selalu melarangku.." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di sofa sebelah Jonghyun. Tangan kananya meremas dada kirinya begitu sesak nafas yang tadi ia tahan semakin membuat nyeri tajam itu muncul lagi di dadanya.

"Aku sungguh..hh..tidak nyaman..Hyung"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mendadak panik, "Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana?" Changmin segera merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun di kepala tempat tidur dan ikut membantu mengurut dadanya.

"Ap..po", lirih Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata. Bahkan air mata milik Kyuhyun ikut keluar, wajahnya memerah menahan sakit membuat semua orang semakin khawatir.

"Hyung bagaimana ini?" Minho semakin panik karena tak ada member Super Junior yang bergerak. Mereka masih terlihat kaget dengan kejadian di depannya.

"Appo? Apa itu sangat sakit? Dan kau masih menginginkan untuk berolahraga?" Heechul yang masih belum bisa menahan emosinya kembali menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kalimat tajam miliknya. Kangin segera menahan amarah Heechul dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan tangan kanannya tepat di dadanya. Kata-kata Hyung evilnya semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Bukankah orang yang kurang olahraga juga akan mudah sakit? Fikirnya.

"Bummie, cepat panggil uisa!"

"Sudah Hyung, Jang uisa sedang.."

"YAK! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan? Minho-ah mana obat Kyunnie tadi?" Walaupun sempat bereriak, pada akhirnya otak jenius Changmin berhasil bekerja. Pasti obat itu bisa sekaligus meredakan sakit yang dirasakan sahabat yang paling disayanginya.

"Duduklah sebentar Kyu", Dengan sabar Changmin membantu menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menjejalkan 3 butir obat dan mengangsurkan segelas air putih. Setelahnya Changmin kembali merebahkan tubuh sahabatnya dengan posisi bagian atas tubuh lebih tinggi dari bagian dada ke bawah agar memudahkannya untuk menghirup udara sebanyak apapun yang dibutuhkan. Beberapa kali bahkan dia ikut meringis melihat sahabatnya meringis.

"Kyu ikuti aku. _Inhale….exhale_ , lakukan pelan-pelan dan jangan dipaksakan"

Kyuhyun menurut cara yang dikatakan Changmin, mencoba mengambil dan mengelurkan nafas senormal mungkin walaupun rasa sakit di dadanya ikut muncul ketika ia mengambil nafas.

"Tenanglah Kyunnie, lupakan semua beban fikiranmu. Kau tau kami sangat menyayangimu, kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau tetap sehat. Izinkan kami untuk membahagiakanmu di kesempatan kedua ini, arra?" Changmin mengecup puncak kepala sahabatnya dengan lembut sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang keluar di sekiar wajah dan leher putih Kyuhyun.

Semua member Super Junior hanya bisa diam dan baru bisa bernafas lega saat Magnae mereka begitu nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Changmin. Bahkan Magnae mereka sudah tertidur akibat efek dari obat dan juga usapan lembut Changmin di kepalanya.

"Saranghae, Kyunnie", Bisik Changmin. Mereka yang disana tidak heran dengan 2 kata yang dilontarkan Changmin, terlebih ketika Changmin mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Hal itu sudah biasa mereka lihat beberapa kali, bahkan ketika di konser SMTown, magnae DBSK itu tak segan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada salah satu dari 3 sahabatnya di Kyuline.

"Saranghae, Hyung", Jongyun mengikuti Changmin, mengusap puncak kepala Hyungnya sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung, apa boleh setelah Kyuhyun Hyung sembuh aku mengajaknya berolahraga?"

"Aku..aku akan bertanya dulu pada uisa tentang olahraga apa yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun Hyung? Dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya", ucap Minho sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun ia yakin tak terlalu mendapatkan tanggapan baik dari ke 11 sunbaenya, namun ia yakin masih ada beberapa sunbae yang mengerti maksud dan tujuannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui uisa", Leeteuk menjawab sambil tersenyum, membuat Minho pada akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Dan aku, aku akan memperingatkannya jika dia melupakan batas kemampuannya", uacap Changmin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku akan memotong telinganya jika dia tetap keras kepala dan tidak mendengarkan nasehat Hyungnya". ancam Heechul yang membuat beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku akan membawa Heechul Hyung ke Gereja dan mendengarkan renungan sepanjang hari kalau Heechul Hyung benar-benar berani memotong telinga Kyunnie".

Kali ini Heechul yang bergidik ngeri, mengingat Siwon –member yang baru saja mengancamnya- merupakan member paling taat beragama, dan kemungkinan besar dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menguliti kulit putihmu jika kau berani memotong telingan dongsaengku". Kali ini lebih mistis lagi ketika Yesung berbicara dengan aura gelapnya. Ryewook bahkan sudah melompat memeluk Leeteuk saat hawa dingin mendadak muncul di ruangan.

"Aishh, sudahlah Hyung. Kenapa suasana semakin menyeramkan seperti ini, lebih baik capat kita laksanakan rencana kita agar Kyunnie benar-benar bisa berolah raga dan tidak marah lagi setelah bangun nanti?" Ucap Eunhyuk berusaha meredam suasana.

"Baiklah, Jja minho kita harus bertemu uisa sekarang sebelum Kyunnie bangun",

"Baiklah Hyung", Minho beranjak menggandeng tangan Leeteuk dengan senyum mengembang. Senang sekaligus terharu dapat bekerja sama dengan sunbaenya untuk Hyung kesayangannya.

.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" Sorak salah satu namja yang sedari masuk lorong menuju apartemennya tak berhenti meloncat kegirangan. Satu lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan setelah sekian lama.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Sedari tadi kau sudah melompat kesana-kemari seperti anjing kecil", Seru namja lain heran.

"Itu tadi hanya olahraga ringan dan tidak lama, aku sangatlah kuat Hyuk Hyuk…Appo!"

"Panggil Hyukie dengan sebutan Hyung, atau kepalamu akan benjol lebih dari itu, hm?"

"Heechul Hyung, kau selalu menyiksaku. Dasar evil senior!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kangin dan juga Leeteuk. Kedua namja itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menarik ujung baju keduanya, berusaha meminta perlindungan.

"Aish, Hyung aku harus memberinya pelajaran agar mulut evil junior ini bisa sedikit disaring jika berbicara", Heechul menggeram kesal begitu tidak mendapat respon dari Leeteuk. Leadernya itu justru tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua evil di grup mereka.

"Kenapa sesama evil saling menyalahkan? Seharusnya kalian bersatu membentuk kerajaan setan dan bekerja sama dengan iblis untuk menghancurkan aura mistis Yesung Hyung".

Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyianya, berdiri disamping Heechul. Kedua evil itu memperlihatkan _evil smirk_ nya kearah Ryewook yang berbicara seenaknya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang evil? Membentuk kerajaan setan?" Ucap Heechul lirih namun tajam. Nyali Ryeowook langsung menciut.

"Bekerja sama dengan iblis?" imbuh Kyuhyun tak kalah menakutkan.

"Ya…yak! Aku ini Hyung mu, Kyu", Ryewook masih berusaha membela diri.

"Apa peduliku?" Kyuhyun dan Heechul semakin mendekat kearah Ryewook yang sudah ketakutan, bahkan wajahnya sangat pucat dan kakinya bergetar.

"AAAAAA..Hyungdeul tolong aku! Bagaimana 2 setan ini bisa keluar dari neraka?" Ryewook segera berlari memasuki dorm tanpa mempedulikan tawa semua member yang menggelegar memenuhi lorong apartemen.

-END-


End file.
